


Você é a cereja do bolo

by stallis



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: ChaeSoo, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stallis/pseuds/stallis
Summary: Ela era linda, ela era perfeita. Sua face angelical e seu modo sobressalente.Para Rosé, tudo era sobre ela.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Você é a cereja do bolo

Os olhos dela. A boca dela. E o melhor de todos: seu sorriso. 

Rosé a conhecia há 5 anos. Mas apenas nos últimos meses começou a reparar mais em seus detalhes; em como seu cabelo voava com a brisa da noite, em como sua íris brilhava com a artificialidade das luzes dos postes. E foram nessas coisas que Rosé se prendeu. 

No começo, ela pensou que era apenas um laço forte de amizade, só uma admiração. Mas esta só crescia, ao ponto que parecia descontrolada, selvagem e Rosé custava para domá-la. Para domar esse sentimento que sentia fisicamente em seu peito. 

Passado um bom tempo, não havia mais como mentir para si mesma. Apesar de ainda não querer dizer com as exatas palavras, Rosé sabia o que sentia. As pessoas sempre sabem. 

E é com esses sentimentos que ela se leva toda vez a vê-la: que a acompanha na rua, que se encontra na faculdade quando é horário de almoço, que saem nos fins de semanas à noite. E a noite é a hora favorita de Rosé. 

De frente para o espelho, Lisa ajeitava seu cropped e alguns fios bagunçados do cabelo, orgulhosa com o resultado de sua produção. Atrás de si, havia Rosé, com indecisão e desânimo no rosto e três vestidos postos à sua frente na cama. 

Lisa a viu pelo reflexo e virou-se, entediada, como se já tivesse feito isso diversas vezes. "Amiga, para com isso." 

"Eu nem disse nada?" Rosé finalmente tirou os olhos dos vestidos e saiu da nuvem negra que estava acima de sua cabeça. 

"Mas eu sei o que você tá pensando." Disse, se aproximando dela e colocado as mãos sobre seus ombros, virando-a novamente para a cama. "E eu digo que o listrado é o melhor." 

"Você acha?" 

"Claro, bebê. Ele cai super bem em você e listras fica incrível nesse seu corpinho lindo. Então eu digo: listrado." Lisa disse, convicta, enquanto pegava o vestido e colocava na frente da amiga. "Agora vai se arrumar que eu já tô pronta." Piscou à amiga, indo até o canto do quarto onde estava seu celular carregando. 

Rosé fez como dito e começou a se trocar rapidamente - não queria testar a impaciência de Lisa. Colocando o vestido de manga comprida, colado ao corpo, Rosé se checou no espelho. De fato, ele ficava incrível nela. Lisa nunca erra, deveria ter noção disso. 

Prendeu o cabelo eu um rabo de cavalo, com fios soltos ao rosto e vestiu pulseiras em uma de suas mãos, combinando com os brincos de argola que colocara. Não tinha como mentir: ela estava uma gata. Virou-se à Lisa, que estava concentrada rindo sobre alguma coisa em seu celular, e avisou: "Tô pronta." 

Lisa levantou a cabeça, ainda rindo, e abriu a boca. "Uau. Eu pegava fácil." Rosé sorriu, fazendo poses se exibindo para a amiga, enquanto esta só lhe dava mais elogios. Ela gostava disso. "Fico chocada em como sempre fica uma gostosa mesmo sem uma gota de maquiagem. Mas... agora a gente tem que ir, o Uber já tá vindo. Bora." Disse, se levantando do chão, caminhando até a porta. Rosé a seguiu. 

As meninas estavam desvairadas. Era uma balada enorme e elas mal conseguiam se ver - cada uma estava em um canto. Jennie estava no meio de duas pessoas, variando em quem roçava seu corpo com e em quem beijava; ou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Lisa estava bem no centro da pista, chamava a atenção de vários enquanto descia até o chão ao som da música alta. E Jisoo... Bom, Jisoo estava com Rosé. E isso mudava tudo. 

As duas meninas dançavam juntas, enérgicas, sem se preocupar se estavam o fazendo bem ou não. Rosé, mais feliz do que nunca, ria, cantava, bebia e não tirava os olhos de Jisoo. Não percebia como Rosé datava cada um de seus passos, cada uma de suas risadas. Talvez ela não notava a forma que Rosé a notava. Mas Rosé não se importava. 

Muito menos quando Jisoo resolveu ser uma boa ideia se aproximar ainda mais de Rosé e colocar os braços por cima de seus ombros. Instintivamente, levou suas mãos à cintura da outra, tentando manter sua expressão mesmo com o coração a mil. Jisoo realmente não sabia o efeito que causava em Rosé. 

As duas meninas dançavam, agora, tão próximas que suas cabeças vez ou outra esbarravam. Rosé parecia hipnotizada, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desviar sua atenção da boca de Jisoo, que apenas sorria à amiga, sem outras insinuações. Mas como queria Rosé que aquele sorriso ladino fosse uma insinuação. Como queria Rosé que as mãos agora em seu pescoço, em sua bochecha, fossem insinuando algo mais. 

Rosé não queria acreditar que os passos mais lentos de Jisoo significavam algo mais. Ela não queria acreditar que a proximidade que havia ficado maior entre elas significava alguma coisa além de o local estar mais apertado. Não havia ninguém no espaço entre elas. Ela não queria acreditar, porque ela estava acostumada a sempre querer, nunca a ter. Ela não queria acreditar, porque Jisoo parecia demais, mais do que ela podia querer. Mas que ela sempre quis. 

Rosé só mesmo acreditou quando sentiu a respiração quente e abafada de Jisoo contra seu rosto. Ela só acreditou quando o sorriso pequeno dela se esbarrou no seu e ambas deixaram-se sorrir. E, acreditando finalmente, foi que ela tomou as rédeas da situação e pegou o rosto de Jisoo em sua mão, a trazendo para um tão esperado beijo. 

Rosé era impaciente, não queria saber se Jisoo acompanhava seus rápidos movimentos com a língua já em sua boca e os apertos na cintura que a faziam suspirar. Rosé se mostrava de uma forma que Jisoo nunca havia visto, pois ela garantia-se em sempre esconder. Mas agora elas estavam perto uma da outra da forma que Rosé sempre desejou, sempre imaginou, e ela não ia desperdiçar um minuto sequer. Ela não ia deixar Jisoo ir nem por um segundo que fosse. 

E, cara, era incrível. Era perfeitamente incrível. Como elas se encaixavam mais do que parecia. Como, para Rosé, elas combinavam mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa. E Rosé tentou. Ela tentou ficar com outras pessoas. Ela tentou não ligar quando viu Jisoo com outras pessoas. Mas a verdade é que elas deviam sempre ter estado juntas. Apenas as duas e mais ninguém. Não havia outra pessoa, não havia outro alguém. Ou pelo menos era assim que Rosé pensava. 

"Ei, ei. Calma aí." Jisoo riu contra a boca da amiga, não tirando os braços de seus ombros. "Calma." Ela repetiu, tirando a mecha de cabelo do rosto de Rosé, colocando-a atrás de sua orelha, enquanto olhava nos seus olhos. "Uau." 

"O quê?" Rosé também sorria, enquanto deixava um selinho na boca de Jisoo. 

"Não sabia que você podia ser assim." Jisoo confessou. 

Rosé riu. Ela aproximou seu rosto novamente da outra, dessa vez levando a boca à sua orelha. "Eu posso ser muitas coisas." 

Jisoo grunhiu com a leve dor em suas costas que sentiu quando foi jogada contra a parede. As duas moças não deixaram nem por um instante a boca uma da outra, Rosé se pondo sobre Jisoo, apertando o corpo dela com o seu. 

Já estavam dentro do quarto de Jisoo, mas seria tempo demais para irem até a cama. Então Rosé enfiou a mão por debaixo da blusa da outra ali mesmo, desabotoando seu sutiã e o arrancando de si, jogando no chão logo ao lado delas. Jisoo sentiu-se aliviada por se livrar daquela peça, mas também não podia contestar o tesão que sentia em ter seus peitos livres para Rosé fazer o que quiser com eles. Ela se sentia ansiada. 

Rosé, em contrapartida, não perdia tempo com sua boca, explorava o pescoço da outra, passeava com seus lábios por sua clavícula, chupando a pele e sentindo o gosto de suor em sua língua. Ela não deixaria escapar nem um gemido da garganta de Jisoo, é uma promessa que havia feito. 

Caminhando até a cama, Rosé sentou Jisoo no móvel, esperando enquanto ela se empurrava até o meio para deitar, esperando Rosé subir em cima de si. E assim ela fez. 

Atacando novamente a boca dela, Rosé enfiou a mão pode debaixo da blusa de Jisoo, apertando um de seus seios com vontade, tão forte que para ter certeza que deixou marcas com suas unhas. Não contente, ela ainda desceu o pescoço dela, mordendo onde havia pele, deixando forte sua marca para que, pelo menos, continuassem ali por dias. 

Jisoo mal tinha tempo de reagir a tamanhos estímulos, só sabia arfar e apertar o braço de Rosé, buscando por um apoio, pois sabia que se desfaria a qualquer momento. Rosé era demais. E ela só queria ter mais. 

Sem precisar pedir, Rosé sabia onde Jisoo mais queria que ela estivesse, sabia o que Jisoo mais queria. Mas nada a impedia de provocá-la ainda mais, de ouvi-la suspirar com cada um de seus toques, impedindo suas mãos com urgência de se tocar. Rosé a faria esperar um pouco mais. 

Descendo com sua boca pelo tronco de Jisoo, levantando sua blusa, Rosé parou em um de seus seios, deixando ali beijos afetuosos. Rodeando-o com a boca, Rosé deixou que sua língua caísse sobre ele, lambendo bem devagar a pele. Provocava, atiçava, Jisoo teve que xingar para que Rosé finalmente levasse sua boca até o bico do peito, chupando com vontade o mamilo. Era sensual, era incrível. Jisoo sentia sua buceta praticamente convulsionar. Rosé era demais. Jisoo já não aguentava mais. 

"Porra..." Deixou escapar em um gemido. "Anda logo, Ro..." 

Rosé riu. Caralho, ela não deixava de a aliciar nem por um segundo. "Anda logo para o quê, linda?" Perguntou, antes de deixar uma última lambida no mamilo de Jisoo e sentar em cima dela. 

"Você sabe..." Suspirou, o repentino peso em cima de sua virilha era muito para si. "Ah, Rosé... Porra." Xingou, não resistindo à mais uma das provocações de Rosé, que agora mexia-se lentamente em cima de si. Enfiou as duas mãos por debaixo do vestido dela, apertando sua bunda e a deixando à mostra. Rosé era linda. 

"Você também é mais do que eu esperava, Jisoo." Disse, ofegante, sem parar de rebolar. Ela riu. Isto tudo é mais do que ela esperava. 

"Por favor, só me chupa logo." Jisoo demandou, impaciente. 

"Se assim minha princesa quer..." Disse, o sorriso atrevido nunca deixando sua face. 

Não perdeu tempo. Ansiava por isso tanto quanto Jisoo. Saiu logo de cima da outra mulher e ajoelhou-se por entre suas pernas - já abertas para si. Desabotoou a calça sem rodeios e puxou-a com força até o pé de Jisoo, esta jogando-a para longe, sem se importar onde caiu, em que acertou. Rosé logo se abaixou, beijando a barriga de Jisoo, como forma de distração para descer sua calcinha por suas coxas. 

Rosé olhou uma última vez para os olhos de Jisoo, esperando a confirmação para o que estava prestes a fazer. Jisoo balançou a cabeça, lhe dando a aval e assim começou seu trabalho. 

Mordendo o entorno da vulva, deixando por demasiado tempo aquela pele por entre os dentes enquanto a puxava, Rosé finalmente deixou que sua língua encontrasse a buceta de Jisoo. Lambeu a sua entrada, deixando que sua boca se fechasse ali, enquanto Jisoo se deleitava no prazer imenso que trazia aquela boca quente na sua buceta. Ela queria gritar. 

Rosé a chupava, molhada não só de sua saliva, e se sentia orgulhosa quando ouvia os incansáveis gemidos de Jisoo. Chupava com gosto, vez ou outra deixando sua língua subir até o clitóris, apenas para provocar. Gastou mais um tempo na região especial, não parando mesmo com Jisoo se remexendo e se tornando uma bagunça de gemidos e suspiros. Ela não ia parar até que visse Jisoo desistir por completo. 

"Fica quietinha, linda." Disse, apertando sua coxa e não ouvindo nada além de um soar abafado vindo da outra mulher. Jisoo já estava com a cabeça girando. 

Sem avisar, sem esperar, Rosé enfiou a língua na buceta dela, sentindo enquanto a própria sugava seu músculo, como se quisesse tomá-lo para si. E Rosé o daria com muito prazer. 

Cavava mais fundo com sua língua, fodia Jisoo com ela, enquanto seus lábios se encontravam com os dela. Era muito, era demais. Era sexy e excitante, tanto que Rosé não se controlava. Uma de suas mãos apertava a coxa de Jisoo, a estabilizando no lugar, enquanto a outra agora descia seu próprio corpo, entrando por dentro de sua calcinha. Começou a se masturbar ali, assim, o seu toque escoando por todo o seu corpo, entregando mil e uma sensações a cada um de seus nervos. Ela não ia durar muito. 

Sabendo disso, não queria dar mais um minuto a Jisoo. Tirando sua língua do buraco dela, em um alto e vívido "ploc", Rosé mirou no clitóris. Lambeu, chupou, puxou, fez de tudo naquela região, só para ouvir um pouco mais dos sons guturais que Jisoo emitia, aquilo sendo um estímulo para si mesma. Ela era incrível. Então Rosé queria a fazer se sentir como tal. 

"Ro- Rosé." Arfou, se engasgando na própria saliva. "Mmmm... Isso." Gemia, incentivando Rosé a continuar com o que fazia. Jisoo nunca havia sentido isso com ninguém, nunca havia transado assim com alguém. Rosé sabia exatamente o que fazer para enlouquecê-la e isso já era enlouquecedor por si só. Sim, ela estava louca por Rosé. 

Com o mundo em sua boca, Jisoo sentiu sua cabeça girar. Os sons, as sensações, Rosé. Tudo veio de uma vez só em sua mente quando, por meio segundo, tudo se tornou um clarão. Ela gozou ali mesmo, na boca de Rosé, seu gozo escorrendo pelo queixo da outra. Ela revirou os olhos só pela imagem de ver a mulher dentre suas pernas, antes de rolar para o lado da cama e suspirar. Ela precisava recuperar o ar. 

"Ei, princesa..." Rosé se endireitou na cama, sentando-se ao lado da moça de corpo completamente cansado. Ela havia feito um bom trabalho. 

"Vai se foder, Rosé." Disse, ao mesmo tempo que ria. "Tenho medo de perguntar onde foi que você aprendeu isso." 

"É melhor deixar em off, mesmo." Ambas riram. Rosé se deitou ao lado de Jisoo, seus olhos acompanhando cada movimento da face alheia. 

Os olhos dela, a boca dela e o melhor de todos: seu sorriso. 

Já faz muito tempo e Rosé ainda não se cansou de ter em sua mente cada parte que completa Jisoo. E, mais do que só admirar, Rosé agora podia tê-la em seus braços. Segurar suas mãos. Mais do que só desejar, ela agora ela podia olhar nos seus olhos, beijar sua boca e ter seu sorriso consigo.

Sortuda fora ela, que de uma casa não iluminada, em uma hora não tão bela, pôde pela primeira vez de sua máscara ser libertada e sentir os lábios dela. 

Sortuda fora ela, que debaixo de uma noite, com uma ânsia ilimitada, pôde cheirar sua dama-da-noite e pensar em mais nada. 

Sortuda fora ela, que tinha consigo tudo e apenas ela.

**Author's Note:**

> sempre bom uma putaria às 7 da noite ♥
> 
> [spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/voce-e-a-cereja-do-bolo-21072270)


End file.
